A high speed information transfer method and system. Information transfer methods have developed from ancient times to modern systems. Information is currently being generated in increasingly huge volumes. Current optical and other information transmission methods are successful but coming under pressure due to the growth of information volume and the demand of users for faster more efficient methods and systems for transferring information. Digital transmission of information requires information to be digitized into combinations of at least 8 bits. Transmitting information as bits requires substantial bandwidth. This problem is exacerbated when attempting to digitize double byte character sets (DBCS) which include national language character sets for Chinese, Japanese, and Korean.
As an example, there may be a clear benefit if a user can encode volumes of information into electromagnetic radiation, successfully transmit the electromagnetic radiation and decode the electromagnetic radiation back into information.